A Friend in Need
by aussiefan24
Summary: Don't shoot me....but I thought that I might try something never done before. This is a Rachel/Chandler. You may like it, you may not. But PLEASE read and reveiw. E-mail comments to me @ aussiefan22@aol.com.


Title: A Friend In Need  
  
Summery: This is a Rachel and Chandler story set around the time of season 2 or 3. What happens when you realize that the guy of your dreams has been right under your nose?  
  
Author's note: I really wanted to try something new w/ this whole R/C thing. I don't think that anyone has ever done this before, and I think that these two have tremendous chemistry! I repeat: This is a Chandler/Rachel fic……please read and review. If I get good reviews I will write more. Enjoy….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( Scene opens at Central Perk. The gang is there except for Ross and Rachel. Rachel walks in. )  
  
"Hey Rach," Monica said, as Rachel sat sown on the couch beside her, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rachel gave Monica a confused look, "Uh, I'm fine Mon. Why?"  
  
"I mean, just considering what day it is and everything."  
  
Rachel searched her mind for a second until she finally realized what day Monica was referring to.  
  
"Oh…yeah. I mean, c'mon Mon, it was like a whole year ago. I am totally over it." Rachel told her.  
  
It was the one year anniversary of the day that her and Ross had broken up. Rachel had told the gang repeatedly that she was okay, but none of them seemed convinced. She excused herself from the group, and went over to get a cup off coffee. Chandler could tell that something was definitely bothering Rachel, and he got up to follow her.  
  
"Hey slugger, how ya doin'?" Chandler asked, coming up to stand next to Rachel.  
  
"Chandler, I told you, I'm fine."  
  
He just looked at her. She could tell that he could see right through her.  
  
"Really. I am. Okay? Now will you just drop it?!" Rachel said harshly, as she grabbed he coffee and started to walk away. Before she could get back to the others, Chandler stepped in front of her.  
  
Rachel looked at him, clearly annoyed. "What now?"  
  
"Look Rach…I can tell that something's bothering you."  
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." He told her softly.  
  
Rachel looked down at the ground and then back up at Chandler. "There's nothing to talk about." She said, forcing a smile. Then she turned around and walked back over to the gang, leaving Chandler feeling helpless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Monica and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is the only one there. Chandler walks in. )  
  
"Hey. Do you guys have any milk? We're all out." He asked Rachel, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think we have some in the fridge." She told him.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, getting the milk out of the refrigerator and heading towards the door. Just as he opened it, he stole one more glance at Rachel, who had returned to her movie. He noticed the box of empty tissues beside her. Taking a breath, he closed the door and walked over to where Rachel was sitting.  
  
"Okay. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you just going to keep pretending like everything's okay?"  
  
Rachel looked up at him quizzically, "What? Chandler, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Oh c'mon Rach. One of two things is going on here. Either you're still hung up on Ross, or….it's…..something else."  
  
"Well…I can assure you that I am not still hung up on Ross."  
  
"Oh yeah? ………than why are you watching 'When Harry met Sally'?"  
  
"What? 'When Harry met Sally' has nothing to do with me and Ross."  
  
"Oh. Yeah….it's only a movie about two best friends falling in love. You're right. That has NOTHING to do with you and Ross." Chandler said sarcastically.  
  
"Look Chandler," Rachel said, standing up. He could see that she was really starting to get angry, "Believe it or not, everything that I do does not revolve around Ross. I mean, sure…it's the anniversary of the day we broke up. Big deal. I've gone on like a ton of dates since then. Today is just like any other day. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you…..I am fine!"  
  
"If you're fine, than why were you crying?" He asked her softly.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath. "Please go."  
  
"Rachel---"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Chandler gave up and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Joey and Chandler's apartment. Chandler walks in and sits down at the kitchen counter. A few minutes later, Rachel walks in. )  
  
"Hey." He said, looking up at her.  
  
"Hey." She said meekly.  
  
An awkward moment of silence followed. Rachel was the one to finally break it. "Chandler….I'm really sorry about what happened in there."  
  
"Rach, it's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. You were just trying to help, and I bit your head off. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that….."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." She said, going over and sitting down in Chandler's chair. Rachel looked up at Chandler with tears in her eyes. "Chandler….what is wrong with me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Rachel was quiet for a long time before finally speaking. "Ross was the first real relationship that I've ever had. And now that's over. It's been over for a year. And ever since then I've just felt so, alone."  
  
Chandler walked over and sat down on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around Rachel.  
  
"I mean, sure, I've gone on dates, but I haven't had a real relationship in over a year. I guess today has just made me look at my life and realize what a failure it is."  
  
"Rach, your life isn't a failure."  
  
"Oh yeah….my life is just great. I have a dead-end job, no boyfriend, and if I start treating all my friends the way that I treated you, I'll have none of them either."  
  
"Hey….you know that you can always count on your friends. No matter what, you can always count on us." He said, pulling her closer.  
  
"Great….I have amazing friends, but I'm going to die alone."  
  
"You are not going to die alone."  
  
"Well, no man in New York seems to want me."  
  
"Oh come on…what guy wouldn't want you?" He asked, causing Rachel to look up at him. "I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, talented, funny…..and any guy who thinks otherwise doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
Rachel smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Rachel, you are an amazing person. And aside from you excessive- compulsive need to shop and your inability to make instant coffee, you have not a single flaw."  
  
Rachel laughed and looked back up at him. " What would I do without you?"  
  
Chandler smiled back. "Well, I'm sure you'd do fine without me." He said, kissing her forehead. "But don't worry…you'll never have to find out."  
  
Rachel starred back up into his eyes. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she was so anxious all of a sudden. She had spent every single day with Chandler for the past three years, but somehow this moment was different. Chandler felt it too. And before he could stop himself, before he could remind himself that this was Rachel, he leaned in towards her and softly kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and only lasted for a few seconds, but to the two of them it seemed to last an eternity. When they broke apart they just starred at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing.  
  
'Oh my god. What did I do?'  
  
Chandler and Rachel searched each other's eyes for some sort of answer, but the truth was, neither of them had any idea what that answer was.  
  
All that they knew was what they were feeling at that very moment. At that moment, the entire world seemed to fade away. At that moment, they knew that they needed each other. At that moment, it felt right. Even if it WAS just for that moment, it felt right.  
  
Chandler leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Rachel kissed back harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she removed her arms a Chandler could feel her starting to unbutton his shirt. It took all of his strength, but he finally pulled away.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"Rach…are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Rachel answered by standing up, taking his hand, and leading him into the bed room.  
  
To be continued ( if you guys want me to. Please review!!!! ) 


End file.
